


you're a mean one, mr. grinch

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, also jay and mal are a dangerous duo.......... evie would know, feels good writing mal pov again mfmgsgr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: “I hate it.” Evie sighs out, relieved, and dude, there’s a tear running down her eyes. Mal feels like the world’s worst girlfriend. (She also feels like she just escaped being a victim from one of those weird True Crime docs that Uma loves watching so bad about couples that kill each other).or, day 6 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	you're a mean one, mr. grinch

As most bad ideas go, this one had come from Jay’s head. And as most bad situations go, Mal had taken up on Jay’s idea. It had all started one afternoon when Mal was sprawled out on Jay’s bed, scrolling through her phone as Jay sat on the floor and tried his best to figure out how to build a homemade tiny rocket, which, you know, was the dumbest idea he’s had in awhile, which was precisely why Mal had insisted on being with him while he tried. She’d told him that maybe he should just get a bottle of coke and mentos and go crazy in the backyard, but Jay had insisted he could do this the scientific way (even though Mal’s pretty sure he like, failed his last two science tests. But okay). 

So, Mal was bored and Jay was desperately in need of his best friend to suggest anything good enough that he could walk away from his DIY nightmare with some dignity, when it had happened. Mal had scrolled past an ad for maybe, quite possibly, the worst thing she’s ever seen in her life. So, naturally, she shows it to her friend immediately and Jay’s eyes are actually sparkling when he smiles and says that, “fuck, Mal, you need to get that for Evie”. Which had, obviously because Mal wasn’t that dense, been replied with a, “do you think I’m that dense, dude? Evie would eviscerate me.” to which Jay had given her the most annoying smile like, _ever,_ and said the forbidden words that are forbidden for a reason (the reason being that Mal is actually a little dense and Jay’s like, a lot dense, and they usually feed off each other’s… denseness? Mal’s gonna have to Google that one). So, yeah, the forbidden words: “I dare you to.”

So, yeah, that’s pretty much to background to why Evie’s now staring at like, the world’s worst creation in form of an Ugly Christmas Sweater. Evie’s been in silence for like, a few minutes now, and her eyes are doing that weird twitching thing it does sometimes when she’s trying really hard to hold back a stroke or something, and Mal thinks that Jay should’ve just finished that tiny rocket instead of daring her to mess with Evie. 

“Thanks, M.” Evie says, but her voice is pained and quiet and Mal knows that Evie is possibly trying not to beat her with this sweater. 

“Do you like it?” Mal asks, not sure why, other than the fact that even though she knows Evie hates it, she also really likes validation. (Yeah, she knows, she’s ridiculous, but like.... hi.)

Evie pauses and her mouth does that thing it does when she’s holding back immediate responses and then she schools her face and nods. “Yeah, so much.”

Mal thinks she sees actual tears welling up in Evie’s eyes, and Mal feels bad.

“Jay dared me to do this. It’s okay if you hate it.” 

“I hate it.” Evie sighs out, relieved, and dude, there’s a tear running down her eyes. Mal feels like the world’s worst girlfriend. (She also feels like she just escaped being a victim from one of those weird True Crime docs that Uma loves watching so bad about couples that kill each other).

“Okay, it’s fine,” Mal reassures her. “I’ll just tell Jay the dare is off and we can’t pretend this never happened.” 

“Wait,” Evie stops her, her eyes are calculating, “What was the dare?” 

“Um,” Mal chews on her bottom lip, “That I had to buy you this…”

“And…” Evie pressed, one of her eyebrows rising up in a perfect arch. Mal thinks she might be sweating.

“You… um, well. Kinda like. Okay, so, basically I had to get you this sweater and kinda like, get you to wear it for a week. But you don’t have to, dude, it’s totally fine. I’ll just call -”

“One, stop calling me dude. We’ve talked about this,” Evie interrupts her, her voice calm and collected. Mal nods, giving her an apologetic look and Evie nods with her, “Second, I’ll wear it. You’re not calling off the dare.”

“But -” 

“No buts. Jay gets insufferable when someone calls off one of his dares, and I’m _not_ letting that adult-sized ten year old bully me because I refused to wear a _dumb_ sweater.”

“Okay, well, you don’t have to call it _dumb_ -” Mal grumbles, because like, she still gave it to Evie as a gift, and --

“Mal, this is a sweater depicting The Grinch and Scrooge kissing. It’s _dumb.”_

Yeah, Mal can’t exactly argue with that. 

“You said a week, right?” Evie asks, holding the sweater up in front of her to analyze it. She just looks determined now. 

“Dud- um, babe, you actually don’t have to do this.”

“It’s fine.”

“Evie, it’s a sweater with The Grinch and Scrooge kissing.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Evie’s lips draw a thin line before she nods, “Jay’s going to eat his big mouth.”

“Whoa, okay, that doesn’t make any sense and you’re getting that eye twitch thing. I really think this is a bad idea. You don’t like, have to. It’s not a legal binding or anyth-”

“Mal.” Evie stops her, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then forcing a smile out. “I’m _not_ letting Jay, _Jay,_ get the upper hand on me. This is about dignity -”

“I don’t think dignity is the right word here -”

“ _Dignity._ You put me in this mess by agreeing to this, so I’m going to see us out. So, if I were you, I wouldn’t be arguing too much because I can easily look past my absolute fucking _anger_ at Jay for daring you to do this to think about how _you accepted -”_

“Okay, yeah, totally, go for it.” Mal interrupts, nodding so much so fast that her neck cracks a little. 

“Okay, good, thought so,” Evie gives her a loving smile that definitely looks a little murder-y, “Now, promise me one thing?”

“Yeah?” Mal asks, rubbing at her neck. 

“If Jay ever - and I mean it, Mal, _ever -_ dares you to do anything that includes and affects _me_ , promise you won’t accept it because I promise, Mal, I _will_ kill you. Like, actually kill you.”

Mal nods. That seems totally reasonable, all things considered. But she’s a little scared, now, and maybe a little turned on. (Huh. That’s something new), “I promise.” 

“Good,” Evie smiles. She leans down and pecks Mal on the lips before she turns away to head to the bathroom of Mal’s bedroom. The blonde watches as she closes the door from where she’s sitting on her bed and when she hears the door click, she grabs her phone and shoots Jay a text.

_I think you might want to leave town for a while if you don’t wanna end up in those true crime docs Uma watches all the time.._

It doesn’t take long for Jay to reply.

_She mad?_

_Yeah, dude,_ Mal types back with raised eyebrows, _it’s a sweater w the Grinch and Scrooge kissing. She mad MAD_

The three dots appear once, then twice, and then another time before the response bubble appears. 

_Wild horses couldn’t keep me away from Evie wearing that._

Just in time, the door opens again and Evie steps out of the bathroom, her face flushed in clear anger and distaste as she sported the god forsaken sweater. Mal thought she would like, laugh, but she thinks maybe this is how villains are created. (It’s a little funny, but Mal definitely thinks she’s one breath away from spending Christmas with no girlfriend to her name. So she won’t even smile, because even dumb creatures have a sense of self preservation. She’s trying to think of an example right now, but _you know._ )

Sneakily, she types a response to Jay. 

_Yeah, man, you’re really fucking dead DEAD._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :)


End file.
